The purpose of this project is to characterize the cellular basis for the immunodeficiencies observed in aging mice. Both in vivo and in vitro studies are undertaken in an attempt to evaluate the extent and consequences of immuno-deficiency in aging mice. Cell-mediated and humoral immune responses to various antigens are investigated to determine the effect of age on the immune system.